herofandomcom-20200223-history
Silvermist
Silvermist is one of the major fairies in the Disney Fairies franchise. Silvermist is a water-talent fairy of East Asian appearance. She looks on the positive side of life and acts as an influence between Tinker Bell and Iridessa. She is voiced by Lucy Liu. Personality Silvermist is noted to be friendly and sympathic, making her one of the first fairies Tinker Bell had befriended. She is also notably absent-minded, often forgeting new duties or journeys she pretakes in. Nevertheless she is very free-spirited and eager to new adventures and show strong loyalty to her duties as a water-talent fairy. Role Tinker Bell Silvermist acts as the main deuteragonist in the first film. She is first seen at Tinker Bell's arrival to Pixie Hollow alongside other fairies. She immediately befriends Tinker Bell upon her first day in Pixie Hollow, who is then assigned as a Tinker fairy. Seeing that see dislikes her job, she decides to see if she has the talent of several of the other fairies within the hollow. A Water Fairy is one of her first choices and Silvermist willingly teaches her how to put water drops on spiderwebs. Unfortunately, Tinker Bell fails this task and goes on to figure out if she has other talents, eventually failing them as well and coming to the conclusion that she is a Tinker Fairy, which she later gets used to. Eventually, a disaster occurs before the beginning of Spring, causing all the fairies (including Silvermist) to be unable to travel to the mainland. Tinker Bell, alongside Silvermist and the rest of the fairies help repair the damage caused b the disaster and successfully travel to the mainland. Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure Silvermist plays a smaller role in the sequel, though remains a major character. She comes across Terence, and notices that he is disgruntled from an argument with Tinker Bell. She calms him down and advises him to give Tink some time to cool off before confronting her again and apologizing. Later she advises Tink about the solution as well, in the hopes that the two can reconcile. She is later seen mentoring tadpoles to blow bubbles as practice for the upcoming celebration of the blue harvest moon. At the finale, she witnesses Tinker Bell using shattered pieces of the legendary moonstone to create blue pixie dust,a special form of pixie dust that allows the fairies of Pixie Hollow to fly. Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue Silver mist is seen attending the Fairy Camp alongside her friends, there she states that "the water feels grouchy", implying that a storm was coming. She is later informed by Vidia that Tink was captured by a human girl (later revealed to be named Lizzie) and decides to join the rest of her friends in a quest to rescue her. Unfortunately, their journey becomes hazardous as Sil's statement about the incoming storm becomes true, bring heavy rain and disabling the fairies from flying. Nevertheless they manage to reach the house where Tink is being "held hostage" and reunite with her friend. However, Lizzie's father attempts to capture Think using a jar and manages to capture Vidia instead and proceeds to take her to the London Museum for research (and possibly dissection). Silver mist and the rest of her fairy friends use pixie dust to enable Lizzie to fly and track her father to London, where they tell him the importance of keeping the fairy's existence a secret. She is last seen attending a picnic with her friends, Lizzie, and her father. Secret of the Wings Silvermist is first seen figure-skating on the water. She later informs one of the doctors that Tinker Bell has crossed the bridge to the Winter Woods (which is forbidden by the fairies of Pixie Hollow), Tinker Bell however returns back to Pixie Hollow and tells Sil about what she has found on the other side of the bridge. The Pirate Fairy Silvermist, alongside Tinker Bell and their friends attempt to track down and retrieve the stolen blue pixie dust from the Pirate Fairy Zarina. In the firm she is turned into a fast-fairy accidentally after a mishap with spilling the blue pixie dust. TinkerBell and the Legend of the NeverBeast Silvermist once again returns with Tink and her friends in discovering a strange beast that is haunting Pixie Hollow. Gallery Silvermist_25_display.png Tinkerbell.Silvermist.jpg Silvermist_2D.jpg 1361277262_youloveit_ru_fei_disnei_kartinki05.jpg Category:Fairies Category:Contradictory Category:Elementals Category:Optimists Category:Female Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Humanoid Category:Neutral Good Category:Peter Pan Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Damsel in distress Category:Dimwits